


Why can’t I do more for you?

by SpicyBeeBee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a bitch, Dream just wants power, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur is mentioned, Glatt encourages Quackity to be evil lmao, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda just hears voices of his friends, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Other, Pain, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity hears Glatt in his head, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technopog, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, cutely adds more tags, dream why would you do this, lots of pain, might write about him more later, phil is trying his best to be a dad, please I swear he didn’t mean to fuck up his children this badly, smh my head, so much pain, technoblade is good at medical stuff, there is so much angst, this is not gonna be a fun fanfic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBeeBee/pseuds/SpicyBeeBee
Summary: !! I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS IDEA. Saw a concept of it on Instagram and got inspired but I lost the post before I could ask if it was ok if I could write my own ideas about this, I’ll ask them if I find the post again!!Dream gets to close to Tommy, and leaves Tommy alone once he sees what he has done. Techno and Phil find him, and try their best to heal him.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 305





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!  
> \- Tommy doesn’t really care for himself that much, so you’ll see some of that written here.  
> -Vommiting/Sickness  
> -Manipulation

TOMMY POV:  
“T-Tommy?” The president called out, tears lining his eyes.  
“Tubbo?” He called out, a bit of hope shining in his dull eyes. The president smilied warmly, opening his arms up to greet Tommy. Without thinking he rushed foward towards his best friend, and when he was about to crash into his arms,  
The world went dark.  
He couldn’t breath.  
‘Ah... just another dream.’ Tommy thought, as the rays of the morning light shone through the water. Fish swam around him as he sat at the bottom of the ocean, contemplating if he should just stay under the water.  
He changed his mind when his body started giving in on him.  
Dragging his weak body towards the shore, sand got stuck in his clothes and hair and he proceeded to lay down on the beach, not wanting to look at the empty chairs and tables he knew were gonna be there if he turned around. Instead, he quickly sat up, some spark of energy suddenly bursted through him. ‘That’s right! Dream is coming to visit me today!’ He smilied to himself as he sat up.  
The world went dark once again as he fell face first into the sand.  
He rubbed his cheeks which were now burning. Letting out a groan, he stood up more slowly this time. Maybe the lack of food and sleep was catching up to him. Even when he did manage to get some sleep, most of the time is was from passing out from pure exhaustion, but even then the nightmares plagued him, reminding him of everything he’s been trying so hard to forget. The little bit of energy he had seemed to dissipate as he looked in the water, the eyebags now a purplish color and just how hollow his face looked. He should probably eat, but he didn’t have any appetite. ‘Whatever, I should just get ready for dream to come and visit.’ He thought, slapping himself mentally. Dream was the only person who cared about him, so he had to make it look nice for him! He let the swinging of his Axe and tidying up distract him for awhile, as he thought of what to do with Dream today. ‘Maybe we could continue building the tower,’ he hummed, as he cleaned out his tent. He heard the sound of splashing, and realized it meant he had arrived. While waiting for him, he made some armor to protect himself against mobs. After all, he has to keep himself alive for his only friend. His mind screamed at him to run away, but his body carried him over to Dream, as he put on a cheerful smile to try and drown out the shouting that was his mind.  
“Hey Dream!” He chirped, finally getting to where he had landed.  
“Ah. Hey Tommy.” He replied. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking behind that mask.  
“So, how have you been big man?” He asked, trying to act like the usual happy TommyInnit he was supposed to be, as he desperately tried to keep himself upright. ‘When was the last time I ate something? Oh well, it doesn’t matter.’ He thought, looking happily at his friend.  
“I’ve been doing pretty well, and so is L’manburg.” He said, as he started digging a hole in the ground. He felt his body give in and he fell to the floor.  
“W...hat?” He managed. Well, shit. There goes all the hard work of forgetting about that place out the window. He felt lightheaded. Dream looked up expectingly, already holding the TNT in his hands.  
“W-why do I have to do this Dream? S-surely I can keep it this ti-“  
“Tommy.” The words were harsh and stern. “You know the drill.” Almost as if on que, he set the TNT on fire. After all, he would do as he was told once he saw there was no way out of it. Dream stood, waiting.  
“B-but you let me keep it last time. I-I worked hard f-for th-this s-set. C-c’mon big man.” He said, struggling to make his voice heard. He didn’t want to do it. Not again. Not after he has worked so hard. Not again. Not again.  
In one swift movement, Dream was in front of Tommy, seemingly forgetting about the TNT. He grabbed Tommy up by the collar of his shirt rather easily. “Just cooperate, Tommy. This is as hard on me as it is on you. This is for your own good.” The man in the mask said his words so sharply and calmly, almost calculated as he inched closer to Tommy, the heat of the wicker brushing against his face, as the sparks got closer and closer to the barrel.  
“D-d-dream please. I’ll co-cooperate a-a-as much as you want just pl-please not again, what did I d-do wrong Dream-“ his voice came out in pleads, but alas, it meant nothing.  
In one moment, he was begging to keep this set of armor like his life depended on it.  
In the next, his world became one loud noise and a flash of white.  
And then, nothing.  
The next few moments barely even registered in his mind, as suddenly, he couldn’t see anything except darkness. He couldn’t hear anything except the loud ringing in his ears. Still standing up, his mind barely worked as he tried to understand what had just happened. ‘I can’t hear anything. Why is it so dark? Where is Dream?’ If his ears hadn’t been so close to the explosion, maybe he would’ve heard Dream’s panicked shouts as he yelled for Tommy to answer him. If he shielded his eyes during the explosion, he would’ve been able to see the moment Dream realized what he had done, the way his mask barely hung on, and the way he just... left. There was nothing anymore, and if there was Tommy couldn’t know it was there. His face felt numb, his hands were bloody and torn. He fell to the ground, not processing what had happened. He didn’t know if he wanted to. Maybe it would be better if Tommy remained in bliss, where the only thing he could hear was the ringing of his ears, and the only thing he felt was overwhelming pain, not being felt by the adrenaline. He felt his hands rest of the grass. ‘Where is everyone?’ He wondered that, but couldn’t find out an answer. Maybe he should just ignore this. Yeah. He could deal with this later. If he had been paying attention, maybe he would’ve heard the voices of Techno and Phil, screaming and wondering what the fuck happened to him. Maybe if he could see he would’ve been able to realize how fucked he looked right now. Instead, he shut his eyes, as his senses failed him.

TECHNO POV:  
Techno stood on the porch, biting his lip. Phil had messaged him in a hurry, telling him to wait for him.  
‘Ghostbur told me something. Wait outside your house.’  
‘Huh?’  
No response.  
The voices started to run rampant, the only words he could make out were “TNT” and “Dream”. Not being able to handle sitting still, Techno stood up and went over to Carl.  
“Here, buddy.” He handed the horse some golden carrots. Carl happily accepted, and Techno ran his hands through the horses hair. Carl was content, and Techno felt himself calm down while petting his horse.  
“...-chno! Techno!” He heard a familiar voice call out. Techno already turned behind him, hearing his fathers footsteps awhile ago. He wasn’t that sneaky.  
“So. What happe-“ Techno started, but was immediately cut off by Philza.  
“Tommy. Ghostbur saw Dream running out of Logstedshire in a hurry but was too afraid to go look and I don’t wanna be alone in case he comes ba-“ he wheezed, out of breath from running.  
“Woah, calm down Philza. So, Ghostbur saw Dream huh?” He stated calmly, despite the fact the voices were now shouting for violence.  
“Y-yeah. What if something happened to Tommy. Techno.” He said, gripping his sons shoulders. “Will you come with me to check on him?”  
“And why do I have to go?” Techno retorted, not really wanting to talk to Tommy of all people. Yes, he was his brother, but he was also a dumbass. He was put in exile for a reason, why should he care? Yet, even as much as he tried to convince himself that’s how he felt about his brother, he couldn’t help but feeling worried.  
“Techno. He’s your brother.” Philza said, his voice becoming strict. Techno felt a twinge of guilt stir up in his gut as he saw the pain in Philzas eyes. One of his sons could be dead, after all.  
“...Fine.” Techno replied, going over to get Carl. “It’ll be faster this way.” Philza nodded, getting on behind Techno, as he lightly bucked his horse with his heel.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Philza find Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> -Vomiting   
> -Panic   
> -V i o l e n c e   
> -Don’t know if I need to add this but talking about bomb injuries

Once they had arrived, the stood near the Tnret, looking around. Nothing seemed amiss, except for a missing Tommy.   
That’s when they saw him.  
His voice was barely above a whisper.   
“...Tommy?” Techno looked on with horror. It didn’t take long for Philza to see it as well.   
“Tommy!” Philza immediately rushed over to his side as all Techno could do was look. He could barely hear Philza screaming at Tommy as the voices raged. They wanted blood. ‘Dream did this. Dream did this. Blood blood blood blood blood-‘   
A little noise. He snapped his head towards Tommy, who was stirring in Phil’s arms.   
“D...ad?” Tommy managed, his eyes opened, but didn’t seem to be looking in a particular direction.   
“Tommy! Tommy, can you hear me?” He said, clearly still panicking, but dad mode was setting in as he held Tommy.   
“K-kinda,” the boy stuttered, shaking a bit. He tried to sit up, but his body didn’t support him. “I also hear loud ringing...”  
“Can you see anything, Tommy?”   
“N-no. Wait Phil, w-why can’t I see you, why-“ Tommy started, but was cut off by his own panic. His breathing sped up as tears started lining his eyes. “P-Phil?” He choked out.   
“Tommy, you’re ok. I’m still here with you. It’s gonna be alright.” Philza assured, as he firmly held onto Tommy. This seemed to break him as he started sobbing while gripping onto Phliza’s clothes. Techno started to zone out as the voices grew louder again. ‘Blood blood blood blood blood blood kill KILL KILL KILL KILL DREAM DREAM DREAM-‘  
He felt the rage fill him, and went to stomp off. “Where is that motherfuc-“ a tug on his cap.   
“Techno. Tommy needs you.” Philza said, as Tommy continued crying. Techno sighed, the voices calmed down as concern took over once again. He looked over towards Tommy, years of experience, healing himself and others filled his mind. The first thing he would need to do is try and save his eyes, and see if any other area of his body was affected. Working quickly, he lightly wrapped his head in a bandage to cover his eye. Luckily, it seemed the TNT wasn’t that close to his face, so it was unlikely any bones were cracked, but it was always better to take precautions. Tommy looked a bit nervous.   
“Why did you put something over my eyes?” Ah, he could still feel things near his face at least.   
“Hey Tommy, can you stand up?” Phil looked a bit confused as Techno ignored Tommy’s question, but Tommy slowly got up without questioning it. He immediately fell over, and than lurched forward as vomit spewed out.   
From what Techno saw, it wasn’t that much. Worry, once again. For what had happened and how little it was. ‘When was the last time this kid ate anything?’, he wondered as he went down to Tommy’s side. More importantly, and unfortunately, this meant he could have abdominal blast injuries. Quickly checking to see if Tommy could breath correctly, he looked over towards Phil.   
“Is it... bad?” Phil questioned, looking down at Tommy who was now clutching onto Techno.   
“Well, it appears his eyes and abdomen need to be cared for. Other than that, it’s surprising the blast didn’t affect more.” Techno mumbled, holding his brother close. Phil nodded, just glad his son was alive. Techno grunted as he gently helped Tommy up. Phil rushed over and quickly picked up his son, his face somehow even more concerned. Techno threw him a questioning look, and Phil just looked down at his son.   
“He’s so light.” Phil said quietly. Techno shook his head, getting on the horse.   
“This is gonna be a lot of work to try and help him recover.” Techno grunted, beckoning Phil up. Grabbing the upper half of Tommy, they postioned him between Techno and Phil, Techno stressing the fact that he couldn’t let Tommy’s head touch anything. Once they were ready, Techno made sure to go slowly, in case they ended up upsetting anything else. By the time night fell, they had arrived back at the cabin. Techno helped Phil and Tommy down, putting Carl in his pen and than making sure no mobs were nearby before entering the house. Phil carefully set Tommy down on Techno’s bed. He let out a distressed grunt, quickly setting a pillow underneath Tommy so he wouldn’t puke again. Phil nodded, and proceeded to sit down next to Tommy. Once settling down, Phil just let out a loud groan, as the reality of the situation dawned onto him. Techno just sighed, watching as Tommy slept, wishing he could do more. He knew he couldn’t give Tommy any potions or food right away, and that just stressed him out. At any moment, Tommy could die and all Techno could do was watch. It would have to be at least 6 hours before he could eat, and even longer for him in order to start healing and even consider using potions. Right now, giving him food would just cause him to puke it up immediately, further upsetting the area of damage. And using potions would be too risky. As he was now, his frail body couldn’t handle the strength and heat the blaze powder infused in the potions gave the user. He would most likely die. So all he could do was sit. And wait. He looked towards Phil, who just sat next to Tommy quietly, barely breathing. Techno decided to leave this conversation for later, and instead leave the house to get some air. Keeping his hand close to his sword, he pinched the bridge of his nose as the voices got louder. ‘We want blood. Blood for the blood god. Dream did this.’   
“I know,” he said, frustrated.   
‘Blood for the blood god. Avenge Tommy. Kill. Kill. KILL. KILL. KILL.  
“Shut up!” He shouted, slashing at the ground. A big gash was left, but this seemed to fuel the voices more. Without really thinking, he walked over to the forest.   
And started killing everything in sight.   
Some of the things bled, some of them fell apart. It didn’t matter. He needed violence. He needed blood. Over and over again, he drew the sword over his head, and he slashed with power, immediately killing anything that got in his way. It didn’t matter if they screamed. It didn’t matter if they shouted his name.   
Wait.   
Shouted his name?  
His senses slowly recovered, and stood in front of him was Philza.   
“Techno...?”   
Oh. Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HHAHAHA  
> Thank you for all the support on the first chapter!! Expect more coming soon, I do be writing more doe   
> Make sure to take care of yourself today :) <3


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technodoctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for mentions of blood

Techno heaved as he snapped back to reality. And there was Phil.  
Bleeding.  
“P-Phil-, oh g-god,” Techno gasped, looking at his fathers arm. It had a gash in it, and Phil didn’t seem to acknowledge it.   
“Techno? Are you ok?” Phil asked, carefully stepping foward. Techno couldn’t help but shout.   
“I fucking stabbed you and you’re worried about me?” Rushing forward, he quickly got out a roll of bandages he kept around him. Applying pressure to the wound so it wouldn’t bleed more, he started muttering. The voices were quieter now, more worried about Philza than the blood.   
“I’m just worried about you, Techno.” Phil sighed, looking at the snow. “Y-yknow, I only have you and Tommy left. I don’t want-“ he paused, sucking in through his teeth as ointment was applied to the wound “-anything bad to happen to you or Tommy.” He breathed out, looking at the ground. Techno wrapped the bandages around Philza’s arm, looking down at his work. Than, he embraced his father.   
“I’m still here, dad.” He said softly, and his father melted into the hug. Techno leaned back after a few seconds, looking at Phil. “How’s Tommy doing?”  
“Still sleeping. Should I keep an eye on him?” He asked, glancing back towards the cabin.   
“Well, would you know what to do if he started uh-“, he paused, trying to find the right words to use “-not doing so well?” He coughed the words out, not wanting to say ‘dying’.   
“Well uh...” Phil started, than stopped. Letting out a sigh, he looked at Techno. “Not really. I guess for now you should keep an eye on him then.” He added, fidgeting with his fingers.   
“Sure thing. Just bring more medical supplies,” He breathed in- “and I don’t want to have to resort to ‘that’ but-“ Phil looked up at him questioningly, than let out a low “oh” once he realized what he was talking about. Wanting to leave it at that, he headed towards the cabin, and up to his room where Tommy was. He sat down in his chair and felt the temperature of Tommy’s head.  
It was starting to get hot.  
He frowned, leaning back. It might’ve done more damage than he thought. Heading towards the kitchen, he got a cold towel and placed it on Tommy’s head. He held a hand near his chest to see how well he was breathing.  
It looked like his lungs weren’t affected that much.   
Techno couldn’t really think of much else to do other than sit and watch carefully. The more he looked at his brother though, the more things he noticed wrong. The bruises on his arms. A missing shoe. Torn up clothes. Messy hair. And most concerningly, how thin he was. He thought Phil was exaggerating, since he isn’t as strong as Techno. His words seemed accurate enough though, as he could barely see the ribs of his brother as he breathed close to steadily. Techno just watched and waited. It was all he could do, really. He heard the voices egging at the back of his mind as he stressed about how little he was doing to help. It was watch, replace the towel in 30 minutes, and wait. He didn’t know how long he had done that before he snapped out of the cycle, a voice speaking out.  
‘Where’s Philza?’ Techno glanced at the clock. 4 hours had passed. Surely he should be back by now, it was almost 2 am. Wait. 2 am? How had time gone by that fast? And it was then it hit him he never ate dinner. Walking downstairs, he shoved loaves of bread into his mouth as he thought.  
‘He should be back by now. He really should be. I can’t leave the house because of Tommy.’  
‘How about the communicator?’ Some of the voices suggested, and Techno shot up. Rushing over to his room, he picked up the device laying on the desk. He typed out a message.  
‘Phil. Where are you’ he typed, quickly sending another message. ‘It’s been 4 hours.’ Looking down at the communicator, he waited for a reply.   
No reply came.   
He groaned, sitting in his chair. ‘Maybe he’s just asleep’ some voices reassured, seeming calm. ‘It is 2 am after all’.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” Techno huffed, talking to no one in particular. Feeling his nerves calm down, he decided to relax for a bit, since this day had been so full of events, and the wave of tiredness had hit once he sat down. Deciding to do a calm activity, he went to sharpen his tools. Maybe not the best idea for relaxing, but once Techno got into the rythm of dragging the tools up and down, hearing a satisfying scratching sound as it did its work did wonders to calm his nerves. Once he was finished, he went back up to his room to find a sleeping Tommy. He huffed in contentment, opting to sit on a chair. He would sleep, but if Tommy woke up he might hurt himself further. So instead, he opened a book and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO. I really started this series without thinking about where I wanted it to go and now it has kinda traction so pog? I usually make these at night instead of doing homework so apologizes if the writing isn’t the best but I do try and fix the mistakes I make. Saw someone comment on the pacing of this so I’ll try my best to slow it down so it’s not one thing after another. If there’s any other things you want to see fixed pls let me know, I wanna make this readable agaga 🤌   
> Anyways ty for the support I really appreciate it chapter 4 coming soon maybe


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza gets harassed by block men in aprons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I should be sleeping but I just got this chapter done and wanted to post it so here you go! Sorry if there’s any mistakes I’ll fix it in the morning but ty for thy support   
> Trigger warning for a little bit of blood

Philza felt the snow crunch under his feet as he walked towards their nether portal. He trusted in Techno’s abilities, and the most he could do was supply him medicine and potions. So, he went to his home in L’Manburg. He knew he has left some supplies in there. He hummed as he heard the sound of lava bubbling and piglins roaming as he approached the Dream SMP portal. Stepping in, he felt almost lightheaded as he was taken back to the over world, stepping out with purple still swirling his vision a bit.   
Portals were always weird to travel through.   
Walking through the community house, down the Church of Prime, and walking down the wooden path, he saw L’Manburg in the distance as he walked towards it. The Dream SMP was always growing, and although he only wished to live with Techno, he was a spy, which is why he lived in L’Manburg. Stepping into his home, he calmly sorted through his chests, picking up medical supplies and potions. Just as he was storing it away in his bag, he heard a loud crashing noise.   
Quickly turning around, he saw Quackity holding an axe. Philza couldn’t really comprehend what was going on, so he just stood there as 3 men clumsily broke into his house. Once he has realized what was going on, he paused, trying not to sound too angry as he asked,   
“What are you doing in my house?” It was a simple question, really. Quackity calmly stepped foward, axe ready to be used if need be.   
“As the Vice President of L’Manburg, we want to know where Techno is.”   
“Huh?” Philza felt alarms go off in his mind. They had bloody aprons and weapons, and wanted to know the location of his son. It suddenly clicked, and suddenly it became a lot harder to control the rage bubbling in him. “I don’t know where he is.” He stated, it was almost impossible to ignore the anger that seeped into his voice. He noticed Ranboo standing off to the side, scribbling things down in his book. Philza swallowed harshly, looking up at Quackity.  
“Listen Philza, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. This is for the good of L’Manburg.” The man stated cooly, still having a menecing stance as he glared at Philza.   
“Y-yeah! We just need to know where he is,” Tubbo said, gripping his axe like his life depended on it.   
“I said I don’t know.” Philza repeated, glaring back at Quackity. He simply sighed, and turned to Ranboo.   
“Looks like we’re doing this the hard way. Ranboo, you know what to do.” He nodded, putting away his book. In one moment, Ranboo was there.   
In the next, a set of purple mist stood where he once was, and than he was behind Philza. Before he could react, Ranboo restrained Philza, wrapping his longish arms around Philza’s chest, essentially trapping Phil’s arms. He was barely even processing it. He could hear a faint ‘I’m so sorry’ from Ranboo, but what Philza was focused on was what they were doing to his home.   
Throwing things out of chests, breaking more windows, breaking apart his house. Philza bit back the urge to start screaming and tried to think. ‘What to do, what to do, what to do-‘  
He couldn’t even come up with a plan, as his own grandson proudly held up a compass labeled “Techno’s house”. And at that moment, his vision went red.   
In a matter of mere seconds, he had spread his wings, shoved himself out of Ranboo’s grip, and taken the compass from Fundy’s paws and threw it to the ground. He stomped on it over and over again, and by the time the others realized what was happening there was a lot of screaming. Tubbo pulled Philza away, Fundy stared, and Quackity was fuming. He spit at the ground near the compass, and walked over to Philza. He felt the cool metal of a Netherite axe pressed against his throat, a line of blood trickling down his collar bone.   
“Philza.” The words had so much hate that it took Philza by surprise. He pressed the axe further into his flesh before stepping back and taking a deep breath. “We could’ve done this the easy way, but you have just fucked over L’Manburg.” He spat, gritting his teeth as he paced back and forth. “Tubbo, you know what to do.”   
The boy nodded, and brought out a pair of boots with a gleaming red light. “Put these on.” Tubbo said calmly, handing them to Phil.   
“Why have I gotta put these on?” He questioned, taking the boots in question.  
“House arrest,” Fundy piped up, axe slung over his shoulder. “For not obeying the president.” Philza stared back at Quackity.   
“And what will you do if I don’t put these on?” In one heartbeat, Quackity was back at Philza’s throat.  
“I will kill you where you stand.” Philza paused, taken aback. He took off his boots and replaced it on his feet, it felt heavy. “Oh and one more thing.” Quackity murmured, resting his axe on Philza’s shoulder. “Take out your communicator.”   
“W-what?” Philza choked out, looked at Quackity to see how his eyes looked. They were glazed over in an almost insanity like state, devoid of emotions. He gulped. Techno wouldn’t know why he was taking so long. Oh no.   
“You heard me,” Quackity said calmly. “Take out your communicator.”   
‘Well, I’ll die if I don’t.’ He sighed, he still needed to stay alive for his sons. Taking out the device that was asked of him, Quackity grinned, leaning in closer to Philza.  
“Crush it. Like you did with the compass.” Quackity whispered, voice gentle and only for Philza to hear. He felt his breath hitch. Quackity stepped back, eyes swirling with madness as he waited. “Don’t keep me waiting.”  
Was this the Quackity Philza knew? He seemed like a completely different person. He had taken on a new role almost, so much more evil. Philza grit his teeth, and let the Communicator fall from his hands. Quackity smiled wider. He hesitantly raised his metal boots, and stepped on it. It broke almost immediately. It physically pained him, his only way of communicating with Techno was gone. He lifted a foot, and bit his lip. The screen was broken. Buttons had flown off. He raised his foot up and crunched it underneath his boots again and again. The device crumbled underneath the pressure, and he frowned as he looked down at his work. Well, that communicator was never working again.   
Quackity simply nodded, beckoning out the other men in the room. Phil looked around his house, chests were left open, stuff was strewn about, widows were cracked. He sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. He could deal with this later. And with that thought in mind, he curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t as well written as the other ones uhh- I’ll try to map out a better idea of what I want to do with this story at some point but ty so much for all of the support!!


	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy realizes he can no longer see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guess who forgot this existed for a hot minute uh. But it’s back and with a new chapter!! I’ll try to update more regularly thank you for all the kudos it means a lot   
> CW- description of a panic attack

Tommy POV:  
When Tommy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t see. He could feel his own eyes blinking, but nothing was there. Well, that certainly wasn’t normal.  
He decided if he couldn’t rely on sight, he’d feel his way around. He could feel he was on a soft surface, with what felt like a blanket and a pillow strewn about. Feelings of worry and anxiety swelled as his vision continued not working, but he tried to ignore that, deciding instead to try and remember what happened.   
Thinking back, he could recall some things. Logstedshire, Dream coming to visit, TNT. He had come to blow up his stuff, a bonding activity they often did. He smiled as he thought about his only friend. He was probably the one who put him on this bed, maybe if he asked Dream what happened he would be kind enough to tell him! Happiness swirled around as he sat up, and called out to Dream. No reply. Oh well, he would come back soon. He still couldn’t see though. Why couldn’t he see? He pulled up his knees to his chest as he tried not to think too hard about it. Of course, it wasn’t as simple as just pushing that thought away. After all, a missing sense was pretty hard to just ignore. If only Dream were here.   
“Dream? Dream?” He decided to call out again, a bit more loudly this time. “D-Dream what happened? Did I do something wrong?” No answer. Oh no, oh no. This usually meant he was in trouble, or that he left him alone again. He couldn’t think of what he did wrong. Dream would tell him eventually right? He felt his breathing pick up a bit. His vision still wasn’t working. Oh god. Oh no. He felt his hands go up to his face, maybe his eyes were closed. His hands scratched at the skin around his eyes, he ignored the pain hoping maybe it was just a dream. Yeah, it’s just a dream. He heard his own voice calling out to someone, anyone. Ghostbur, Dream, hell even Ranboo would be great to have here. He let out choked sobs and he begged. What did he do wrong? Why was Dream doing this? His breathing came in swift, quick sobs as he felt something warm trickling down his face. It was just as Dream had said. He was alone. He was so alone. Dream hated it when he cried but he needed him to be here. Maybe if he begged Dream would show up like he always did, let Tommy cry into his shoulders as he pleaded for forgiveness, and Dream would hold him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he listened to and comforted Tommy. He could hear but he couldn’t see. Why was this happening to him?   
Then, he heard footsteps against wood, and he stopped, the primal urge to run or scream becoming overwhelming. It was his friend, Dream! So why did he feel so much dread everytime he came by? Almost as if by instinct, he covered his mouth and stopped sobbing, after all Dream would be upset if he heard him crying again. He screwed his eyes shut as a gentle knock sounded throughout the room. Huh that’s weird, he didn’t have a door. Than, a voice.   
“Tommy?” That wasn’t. That wasn’t Dreams voice. It was... Techno’s? The realization dawned upon him, and he couldn’t surpress the pure panic that threatened to overwhelm him. His brother, who killed his best friend. His brother, who had blown up L’Manburg. His brother, who had laughed in his face when he heard of his exile. His brother, his brother, his brother. Perhaps this was a cruel joke. He had taken him and somehow blinded him and now he was planning to kill him, or worse, do what Dream did. Dream was his friend of course, but what he did made him question himself a lot, something Tommy had grown used to. He didn’t know what he was feeling, Dream would know. Right now, it was panic as the footsteps neared closer to the bed. His breathing was quick and rough. He wasn’t breathing enough. Oh god.   
“Tommy?” His brothers voice said once again. He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t say anything to the Pigman hybrid that stood beside him. Or maybe in front of him. He still couldn’t see. There was long silence, as Techno probably planned how to kill him. Without thinking, he let himself sob as he broke down. He just wanted to disappear.  
Techno POV:  
He felt the snow crunch underneath his boots as he did chores around the house. Checking up on the bees, feeding the turtles, petting his horse. It was simple, really. This is what retirement was, if he ignored the events of yesterday. He walked back up into his house, deciding he might as well check on Tommy, and the soup that was on the stove. He had spent the night reading, and once the sun spilled into the curtains and turned the sky shades of red and orange, he paused to check up on other things, like his animals, and prepare something to eat. Although, something was very off once he had entered inside. Muffling sobbing came from his room and he quickly ran over, calling out his brothers name. He heard panicked shuffling and than silence. Knocking on the door, he rushed in, to where Tommy was covering his mouth with his hands. There were scratches around his eyes and face, and he seemed to try to quiet his breathing. He grunted in concern, the voices threatening to overtake as he called to his brother once again. “Tommy?”   
This seemed to break him. The tension in his shoulders melted away as he just sobbed. Techno just stared, he wasn’t good with emotions. He was distressed, and decided the best thing to do would to be to try and hug his brother. He just continued sobbing into Techno’s shoulder, and he subconsciously rubbed circles into his back as his brother cried. He clutched onto Techno like his life depended on it, begging to not be killed. Techno just frowned, and decided to try and talk to him once he was done panicking. After all, if he told him what happened in the state he was currently it, it would definitely not end well. So there they sat, time seemed to crawl by as Tommy slowly stopped sobbing as much, and his breathing became somewhat closer to normal as he hugged Techno. He took in a shaky breath, gripping his brothers clothes a bit tighter as he asked, “A-are you gonna kill me?” Techno sighed.   
“No, Tommy. I promise.” This didn’t seem to alleviate any stress, but it didn’t stop him from asking the next question.   
“W-what happened? I can’t s-see Techno. Where am I? Why am I-“ he sniffled loudly, “Techno?”   
“Well uh... we went to go check up on you and, it looked like something bad happened, so we took you home?” He managed, not wanting to go into details. Tommy just breathed “oh” as he slowly backed away from Techno, and wrapped his arms around himself.   
“B-but why can’t I see Techno?” He uttered after a few moments, his eyes not looking anywhere really. Techno sighed.   
“There was some TNT that went off near your face, I think that’s why.” He replied. Tommy froze.   
“Surely n-not Techno. Don’t tell me my vision is gone l-like, for real.” He said quickly, not wanting to accept the reality of the situation. Techno just frowned, it was understandable why Tommy didn’t believe him. It was the cold, harsh truth though. Techno just stood up, and looked towards the door.   
“Well, sadly that’s just how it is. Do you want anything to eat?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Tommy muttered, biting his lip. Techno just groaned, after a night of no sleep, worrying over Tommy and Philza, and not knowing how to repsond, he turned around to face Tommy.   
“It’s fucking soup, Tommy. Just eat some of it.” Techno said cooly, ice seeped into his words, as he crossed his arms. Tommy flinched back, covering his face.   
“F-fine I’m s-sorry Techno. I’ll fucking eat.” He muttered, sinking further onto the bed. Tecno just sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.  
He poured the potato’s and beef into the soup, and sat down while waiting for it to boil. He hummed as he thought, and his mind went back to Dream.  
‘Dream’s the one who did this’, they murmured, sounding quiet.   
“I know he did.” Techno huffed, trying to keep his voice quiet.   
‘You should kill him. Blood for the blood god! Avenge your brother!’ They chanted, louder this time.  
“Not yet, I still need to care for Tommy-“  
‘Blood for the blood god blood for the blood god blood blood blood!’ They cheered, getting overwhelmingly loud. Techno chose to ignore the urge for blood that seemed to shout for violence as he stirred the soup. It swirled calmly around, the potatoes floating and sinking to the bottom as he lightly stirred it around. The voices calmed down, thankfully, and he poured a bowl for him and Tommy. Walking back up, he held out the bowl towards Tommy, near his hands. Tommy just looked confused.   
“How the fuck can I eat when I can’t see?” He said, trying to figure out how to hold it.   
“That’s going to be your first lesson,” Techno replied thoughtfully, taking a sip of his bowl. “Learning how to live without eyesight.” Tommy just groaned, not quite knowing what to do.   
“That’s stupid, Techno.” He said, trying to sound confident.  
“Would you rather have me spoon feed you?”   
“...No.”   
“Than try to learn, Tommy.” Techno replied, having had finished most of his bowl. He watched carefully as Tommy felt around the bowl, and figured out a way to hold it. Using one hand to grip the bowl and the other to slide up the bowl, he felt around the rim for where the spoon was resting. Carefully, he picked it up, and started eating the soup. Techno was just glad he didn’t have to instruct him, it seemed he had some common sense. Once he was done, he set the bowl aside, and went back to staring at nothing.   
“Hey, Techno?” He looked up from where he was looking at the books up to his brother. He nodded for him to continue, before realizing he couldn’t see that.  
“Yeah?”   
“How am I supposed to... do things?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates aren’t regular since life has been very lifey lately but I promise I’ll do my best to keep them coming since I quite enjoy writing this out  
> Dream POV coming up next maybe pog   
> Also as you can tell I am pretending that all the recent events did not happen. Only know Tommy Exile not Dream going to prison smh


	6. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream thinks what he’s doing is the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Dream backstory/my interpretation of why Dream did what he did   
> TW-   
> Manipulation

Dream POV:  
In his eyes, what he was doing was right.   
Tommy was always known for causing trouble, and it only worsened once he had gotten into his teen years. All the wars, over pets, disks, and sides, it could all be traced back to Tommy. The one thing Dream loved was the control he had over other people. His demeanor and presence was enough to make anyone bend to his will. Hell, he wasn’t even a king, but he had still dethroned George, even if he had every right to say this was his SMP, and that he was the one made to be a king in the first place. Yet, it was easy to test his power, dethrone his friend, replace one king with another. Almost too easy. In the glory days of L’Manburg, when Wilbur and Tommy fought so hard for independence. He would’ve torn them apart, if not for the disks Tommy had given up. They had the most value out of anything on the server. And Dream noticed, the more power he had, the easier it became to do as he pleased. Over a certain time, power became everything to him. So, when the two most powerful items were handed to him in trade for L’Manburg to become its own nation, he didn’t refuse. After all, it simply meant he had power over those who cherished those disks.   
However, one person he could never control was Tommy. Oh, Tommy. No matter how much power he had gained, he still fought, he still raged, he still lashed out against him. Even when L’Manburg blew up, even when they had to rebuild it from the ground up, even when Dream had never recognized it as independent. He was still a troublemaker at heart.   
And maybe that’s why when he heard Tommy had burned down George’s house, something in him snapped. Months of bottled up anger, threatening to spill over the seams, finally broke when Tommy had burned down George’s house. Oh Tommy, thinking he could do whatever he wanted. Maybe that’s why he built the obsidian walls to encase L’Manburg, maybe that’s why he convinced George that Tommy was the problem. It wasn’t that he cared about George’s house burning down. He cared that Tommy could simply walk away as he always did, worm his way out of trouble as he always did. So when he saw Tubbo and Tommy arguing, an idea sparked within his mind.   
He could exile Tommy.  
Tubbo was easy to bend and manipulate. Even as president, all it took was threatening his nation to tear apart the duo. Dream didn’t quite care about Tubbo, but at least he listened. Tommy however, was always leading him into danger, causing trouble together. So that’s why, he went to Tubbo with two options. Either exile Tommy, or put L’Manburg at risk. It was surprisingly easy, to sit back and watch the conflict. Time was of the essence, Tubbo knowing if he didn’t choose the right option he could be jeopardizing an entire nation or a friendship forged through hardships and memories. All it took was adding more obsidian to show how much power he really had. All it took was forcing the idea into Tubbo’s head that there was no middle ground. He has the control over their options. An illusion of choice, really. Backing them into a corner, saying they have options to make them feel like they’ve made the right choice, but in the end it was Dream who had full control over the situation. So when Tommy threaten to burn spirit, something clicked within him.   
Ties and emotional connections were what was holding him back from absolute power.  
So he decided, he wouldn’t let Tommy dare threaten him, and suddenly, it all made sense. Spirit was a peice of leather, just as the disks were just disks. It was all replaceable. He didn’t care about spirit, about his friends. It made him weaker. So, when he shouted at Tommy, threatening his nation he had spilt blood over, saying he couldn’t give less of a fuck about spirit, he felt so powerful. With every word, Tommy lost more hope, being left speechless. Which is why when Tubbo chose to exile Tommy, Dream wouldn’t just exile him from L’Manburg.   
He would exile him from the entire SMP.   
It would be easier to break Tommy in a controlled area, after all. And time and time again, he was proven how stubborn Tommy was. It started with getting rid of all of his items, making him start over. Teaching Tommy how to bend to his will. Exploding his armor, day after day. And everytime, he fought a little less. Cared a little less. An almost glossy like haze dazed his vision as he watched his items get blown up, over and over again. Knowing Dream would be there to comfort him. And Dream did. After his nightmares, after the injuries, after the pain he had caused. He only caused it to get a point across. He only healed him to do it over again. And Tommy fell for it hook line and sinker. It was almost too easy, making Tommy become dependent on him. Bringing him resources, being nice by allowing him to keep his items when he was behaving, molding Tommy into someone who could understand it was him who had all the power. Letting others visit would just interfere, letting others know his state would interfere. Tommy only needed Dream. Well, that’s what Dream told himself. It’s not like he was blind to the state Tommy was in. The color fading from his eyes, waking up drowning, staring longingly into lava. Not eating enough, not sleeping enough. The way his shirt loosely hung off of his body, and when his shoe went missing he didn’t seem to care. It was just what he had to do to teach Tommy. It wouldn’t last forever, he reminded himself. Just until Tommy learned to bend to his will, like everyone else.   
So that’s why when Tommy wouldn’t listen that one day, he let himself get careless. He let himself think if he lit the TNT in his face, he would listen. He got too carried away. He had treated Tommy too nicely. So, when he realized that the TNT had went off, it was too late. Tommy fell, and no matter how loud Dream screamed he wouldn’t answer, he seemed to be in a dazed space, or maybe he just couldn’t hear.   
Well, fuck.   
He decided to do what he’d always done when he’d hurt Tommy, heal him, make him grateful for Dream, and they could move on, back to being friends.   
So when he rushed back to the SMP to grab some more medical supplies, he didn’t expect to come back to Techno and Philza stealing Tommy. Of course, he opted to watch from the shadows, but the pair were to focused on Tommy to care anyways. He felt rage bubbling up inside him, those fuckers. They never cared about Tommy, and here they were, taking him away.   
Dream knew just how to exact revenge, and it started with Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :> think I might do Quackity’s POV next


	7. Power Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity content pog   
> Also Tommy being sad he can’t see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for dying for a hot minute but we are back   
> Thank you if you still support and read this the comments and kudos mean so much ily /p

Quackity POV:  
Quackity was never one to easily trust people. He was lead by money and power, that was about it. It’s why he teamed with Shclatt to higher his chances of winning the election. And it’s why he overthrew Schlatt. Quackity fell in love with him originally for his charm and demeanor, threatening, powerful. Although, he realized soon he wasn’t in power. Vice President was just a fancy name, Schlatt never let him make any choices of his own. He often lashed out and drank, taking out his pent up rage over things not going his way onto Tubbo and Quackity. Most of the time, it was Quackity who helped him calm down and recover, but overtime it became more of a burden rather than a task. So, when Tubbo was put into power and offered a position in power, he was hesitant to join. However, it was Dream who swayed him into it. Although a Quackity was somewhat unsure of Dream, he could admit that man had way more power than a normal person should. Quackity respected him out of fear, and when Dream offered him power, some behind the scene work, praise, support, promises of glory, Quackity found himself hooking onto the idea of it. It was almost like Dream was his adviser, he would often sneak away from his duties to ask Dream for ideas, support, what he could do for more power. Dream recommended getting close to Tubbo as VP, and potentially supporting Quackity in overthrowing Tubbo. So, that’s what they would discuss, for hours. It worked as well. Quackity learned how to lie through his teeth, Dream seemed to put faith into him. So, when Dream approached Quackity with a way to give him and L’Manburg more power, he felt overjoyed. Of course, Dream didn’t tell him where Techno lived, just that Phil knew.   
He said if he could kill the Blood God, L’Manburg would earn respect, the faint voice of Glatt cheered at this prospect, Tubbo might even give Quackity even more power and say for helping take down the Blood God. The others in the cabinet agreed down in their meeting place, discussing ways to take him down, a public execution of sorts. And since Phil, a citizen of L’Manburg, knew where Techno lived, it meant they could start showing L’Manburg wasn’t to be taken as a joke. Overwhelmed with confidence and the promise of more power it was almost too easy to restrain Phil, search his house, find evidence against him. Maybe that’s why he snapped when Phil crushed the compass, sending him into house arrest, too angry and tired to hear the nervous muttering of Tubbo asking if they had gone to far. It was frustrating how little power Tubbo held over L’Manburg. He had moments of power, yet it was easy to snap him and make him do things for him.   
So, late at night, Glatt murmured an idea.  
He was going to kill Dream.

Tommy POV:  
“How am I supposed to... do things?”  
Well, that was a lot dumber when he said that out loud. And it was worse he couldn’t see Techno’s reaction. He couldn’t see anything, actually. The only way he knew where he was looking was how his neck tilted, but that was otherwise it. It was so foreign feeling his pupils dart around in his sockets, yet nothing registering. He found himself blinking often, trying to see if that would somehow fix the issue. Scratching around his face to see if that would open his eyes, and often Techno had to pull his hands away from his face to make sure Tommy didn’t reopen the still healing scars. It was foreign how his dreams would show images, people, memories, yet when he opened his eyes he was greeted by nothing. It was weird how he could still imagine what color looked like, how he remembered what Techno looked like, but it wasn’t like he could see if he looked any different now. He was pulled out of his hazy thoughts though when a voice spoke.  
“Well, I’ve never really helped a blind person recover before, so you’re just gonna have to bear with me.” Techno said after a long moment of silence. He could almost picture Techno tilting his head after that, hazy memories of how he’d scrunch up his face a little bit and how he’d brought a hand to his chin, how he’d glance at the floor since he was terrible with eye contact. “However, I know some things and how to help. Since you can’t see anymore, you’re gonna have to rely on your other senses.” He finished, leaving the room in silence once again. He found the images coming back, how Techno would probably look near Tommy, resting his hands on his lap, fiddling with his finger a little bit since he sounded a bit unsure of himself. Tommy shook himself out of those thoughts, it’s not like imagining how Techno would react is gonna help with anything. He simply went “Mhmm” as a response, gripping the sheets as some sort of grounder to the world, like he let go his other senses would leave him as well. Techno didn’t say anything, probably thinking of the next course of action.   
“How about this,” Techno proposed after an uncomfortable amount of silence, “I can start with teaching you how to navigate. I know people with blindness use dogs or walking sticks to help them move around. How would something like that sound?” His voice picked up a little at the end, Techno seemed pleased with himself for coming up with that idea. Tommy thought pausing as he took it into consideration. A stick would be more useful, since you don’t have to feed it or train it. However, a dog would be nice for company, a little friend to help guide him around. He smilied at the idea, and quietly spoke.   
“Maybe a mix of both.” His voice came out soft and quiet. “If it isn’t too much trouble course, I understand if you don’t-“ he cut himself off, being reminded of Dream and how he’d seem so upset over Tommy asking for things to make living easier, and he hated how he imagined that stupid mask and the hands that belonged to the green hoodie that dug holes and hit him, “if it would be too much work, you don’t have to.” He swallowed thickly, his voice felt like it was escaping him. He took a deep breath, he wished he could see again.   
“It’s alright Tommy, I think that’d be a great idea. The dog might take a lot of work so having it side by side would be a good idea.” Techno worded thoughtfully. Tommy sighed in relief, glad he might be getting both, he couldn’t get his hopes up to high however or he might be disappointed again. With that, he heard footsteps heading towards the door.   
“W-wait!” Tommy felt himself cry out, reaching out to no one. He couldn’t see if Techno had stopped, but the footsteps did so he went on. “Uh can you maybe,” Tommy had a hard time talking, feeling a bit of embarrassment from what he was about to ask. “Can I just have a hug before you leave?” His voice was small, childish some might say. He missed human connection, he wanted something else to stimulate his senses a bit rather than the rough wool of the blanket or the coldness of the room. He craved warmth, to feel something. Techno didn’t respond, but the footsteps approached. Tommy flinched a bit, expecting to get hit for asking such a stupid question.   
“Here. Uh, I’m going to give you a hug.” Techno stated awkwardly, trying to make sure Tommy knew what he was about to do. Warm, strong hands wrapped around his figure. He held back tears as comfort flooded into him. The smell of Techno’s cape, the way his hair fell over Tommy’s shoulder, how he radiated warmth. His breathing and how he took deep, slow breaths as he hugged Tommy for a bit, not quite knowing when to let go since Tommy cling onto him so desperately. After a long moment, he finally loosened his grip and pulled away. Techno did the same, at least Tommy thinks so, and heard Footsteps heading towards the door. “I’m going to go check on the farms and tidy up around the house. Just shout if you need me,” Techno called, and the sound of a door being shut registered in his mind as he sat for a long while, blinking slowly as what just happened came over him. He couldn’t help but start sobbing as the reality of the situation started to sink in. According to Techno, Dream did this to him, but he had a hard time believing it. Dream was his friend, he was only doing that to show he cared, to show Tommy a lesson. It was just an accident, but he couldn’t help but cry. The explosion still lightly rung in his ears, and he still couldn’t see. It felt like a terrible, terrible dream. After running out of energy to keep crying, he lay down on the bed, deciding if he slept it meant he’d wake up and be back in the tent. With that thought, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets dog maybe? Give me name ideas in the comments if you want to  
> Also yes I hc that Quackity hears Glatt in his head bc I said so.  
> Ok bye **disappears for a month** /hj  
> Take care of yourself today!! Drink some water and get sleep


End file.
